smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette formula
The Smurfette formula is the formula that was used in mainstream Smurfs media to create Smurfette, Sassette, and possibly Nanny (although nothing definite has been revealed about her origin). It is unknown where Gargamel got the formula from. The formula used in "Sassette" is very different from the spell used in "The Smurfette", mainly because it requires a chant, and no other ingredients besides blue clay. This is probably due to a lack of continuity. Mainstream Smurfs Media "Sassette" The Smurfette Formula used in the cartoon show episode "Sassette" requires a chant to be said by a sorcerer (but not necessarily, as the boy Smurflings were able to perform it). The chant must be said over a pot of magical blue clay. The chant goes: :Wrath of the wind, Cry of the blue :Howl of the Wolf where there isn't a moon :Magical Mixture, Magical Spell :Bring forth a Smurfette at the sound of this bell At this point, a person rings a bell, and the Smurfette appears. "The Smurfette" The Smurfette Formula used in "The Smurfette", however, requires many different ingredients and no chant at all. In the original English translation of "The Smurfette", the ingredients for creating a Smurfette are: * sugar and spice, but nothing nice * a dram of crocodile tears * a peck of bird brain * the tip of an adder's tongue * half a pack of lies (white, of course) * the slyness of a cat * the vanity of a peacock * the chatter of a magpie * the guile of a vixen * the disposition of a shrew * the hardest stone for her heart In the Papercutz English translation, the ingredients are: * a pinch of coquetry * a good layer of bias * three crocodile tears * a lizard brain * viper tongue powder * one carat of sympathy * a handful of wrath * one finger of lies * a thimble of gluttony * a pint of bad faith * a pinch of inconscience * a bit of sentimentality * a measure of silliness * a measure of cunning * much ingenuity and stubbornness * a candle that has burned at both ends In the cartoon show, the ingredients are: * blue clay * sugar and spice but nothing nice * crocodile tears * half a pack of lies *a chatter of a magpie * the hardest stone for her heart. Various Series Usage The Smurfette formula may have different variations according to each of the fanfiction universes. 'Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories' The Smurfette formula used by Gargamel for creating Smurfette has its own set of ingredients, such as * crocodile tears * nightshade * wormwood * hemlock * bloodroot * poison ivy * moonseed * black hellebore * sugar * cinnamon * thorns of a rose * a stone for a heart * a handful of blue clay, which in the story series is actually the physical form of a Morph. The words to the spell are similar to the one used by the Smurflings in the cartoon show episode "Sassette", but uses "bring life to this creature" instead of "bring forth a Smurfette". However, the spell used by Papa Smurf to change Smurfette into a real Smurf had separated her spirit from her physical form as it reverted back into blue clay while alterations were made before her spirit merged back into the clay and had morphed itself into Smurfette's current form. The boy Smurflings were about to create a female Smurf companion for Smurfette using Gargamel's formula, but since Sassette was a real female Smurfling who was trapped in a crystal and released by the Smurflings using Papa Smurf's tuning fork, it was ultimately never used. Papa Smurf revealed to Empath that a broken rib that had been extracted from his son years ago was used as part of turning Smurfette into a real Smurf, which to Tapper sounded like the story of God extracting a rib from Adam, the first man, in order to create the first woman named Eve. While Papa Smurf admitted that this was simply done out of circumstance without any knowledge of what would happen, Tapper believes that this may be part of the reason for Empath and Smurfette's attraction to each other. Lord Balthazar would create the Naughties by using a variation of the same formula, but using lifeless grey clay instead of blue clay. It is unknown what ingredients were used in the Smurfette formula that Gargamel of the Mirror Universe used to create that universe's Smurfette, but his original intention was to create a good Smurf character that would bring peace between the Smurfs and the rest of their world. 'Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories' The Smurfette formula used for creating Smurfette and Sassette in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series is a combination of the ingredients used in the comic books and cartoon show. The ingredients required are: *blue clay from the Cave of the Source *a pinch of coquetry *a good layer of bias *three crocodile tears *a lizard brain *viper tongue powder *one carat of sympathy *a handful of wrath *one finger of lies *a thimble of gluttony *a pint of bad faith *a pinch of inconscience *a bit of sentimentality *a measure of silliness *a measure of cunning *much ingenuity and stubbornness *a candle that has burned at both ends *sugar and spice but nothing nice *half a pack of lies *a chatter of a magpie *the hardest stone for her heart. In the case of Sassette's creation. A chant must be said over the pot of magical blue clay. The chant goes: Wrath of the wind, Cry of the blue Howl of the Wolf where there isn't a moon Magical Mixture, Magical Spell Bring forth a Smurfette at the sound of this bell At this point, a person rings a bell, and the Smurfette appears. 'LD Stories' In the Season 1 episode, "Peewit's Smurfy Creation," Peewit finds the Smurfette formula in one of Homnibus's spell books, which he copies onto a separate parchment for his own possession. He uses it to create Moxette, who is taken to the Smurf Village where Papa Smurf performs the True Blue Spell to complete her creation. There is no incantation to go along with the spell, but the amount of blue clay used will determine the age of the Smurfette in creation. The ingredients are as follows: #''A pinch of Coquetry'' #''A good layer of Bias'' #''Three Crocodile Tears'' #''A Lizard Brain'' #''Viper Tongue Powder'' #''One carat of Sympathy'' #''A handful of Wrath'' #''One finger of Lies'' #''A thimble of Gluttony'' #''A pint of Bad Faith'' #''A pinch of In-conscience'' #''A bit of Sentimentality'' #''A measure of Silliness'' #''A measure of Cunning'' #''Much Ingenuity and Stubbornness'' #''A Candle that has Burned at Both Ends'' #''A handful of blue clay from the Cave of Source'' 'Aeon of the Champion' This spell doesn't appear as the Smurfs are naturally two-gendered! Smurfs: The Magical Blue On how Gargamel made Smurfette in the Smurfs:The Magical Blue ''story,"History Of Smurfette", he obtains the formula that makes Smurfettes about 20 years ago after his encounter with the Smurfs, he stole the Smurfette making formula book during when all the other students were at lunch.The amount of clay Gargamel used to make Smurfette were about an adult Smurf age, so she is either 100 or 150 years old at the present point. The ingredients to make a Smurfette follows: # ''A handful of dust # A measure of seducing powder # One Half Card Of Anger # A Pinch Of A Wrath Pearl # Two Dead Tails From A Lizard # Fur From A Sleeping Bear # One Handful Of Lies # One Dusty Rock For Her Heart # A Leaf That Has Cunniness In It's Dead State # 5 Evil Eyes From A Serpent # Poison Of A Dead Snake # Thorns From A Faded Rose # One Finger Full Of Badness # Blue Clay From A Faraway Cave After mixing all the ingredients, the user of the spell must say these words in a chant: Words Of A Lie Cunniness From A Dead Leaf Eyes From An Evil Serpent Hear Me, hear me Bring this female Smurf to life with evilness in her heart. After that, the Smurfette is made. Category:Magic spells and formulas Category:Open to Community Category:Artificial life creation methods